Marco vs the Girls
by Exotos135
Summary: Collection of drabbles where Marco and some girls get into situations.
1. Janna

Marco Diaz opened his locker, and narrowly side-stepped to avoid an incoming prank. However, what he avoided instead was Janna, who tried to kiss him before leaping back inside his locker.

"Janna, what the heck?!" the boy groaned and walked to see Janna give him a simple shrug and smile. "What are you doing in my locker!"

"I'm trying to win the jackpot and give you a big, long, passionate, overdrawn, too-detailed, potentially ship-inducing kiss." the girl eagerly, and kinda playfully, answered.

The boy was quick to whine. "But I'm saving my first kiss for Jackie!"

"Oh come on, Marco, let's be honest here: you need some variety every once in a while, don't you think?" Janna scoffed.

The guy didn't respond, instead, he slammed his locker shut and walked away.


	2. Jackie

Jackie rode past Marco and, after their usual greeting, she thought about it.

 _"Now that I think about it, Marco has never tried to talk to me while I'm on a skateboard."_

She thought about it a bit more, unaware of where she was going.

 _"And whenever I'm not on a skateboard, he at least tries to communicate with me."_

The girl continued to ride around the place, caught deep in contemplation.

 _"Maybe..."_

And then, she came to an "obvious" conclusion.

 _"He's not used to talking with people on skateboards!"_

Suddenly, she crashed and hit the ground.

"Ow." she blurted.


	3. Sabrina

Marco walked across the hallways with a bored look and his hands in his pockets, at least until he saw Sabrina's feet sticking out of a trashcan. The guy took out the cheerleader, and once he helped her get up, the first thing he saw was that she was missing a couple teeth and had bruises all around her face.

"Sabrina, what were you doing there?" the guy asked, genuinely preoccupied.

"Oh, I got to practice a new routine with Brittney...and I ended up here." the cheerleader replied with a giggle.

Marco reached for his pockets. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I've been through wo-" she was rendered speechless when Marco handed her some bandages and medicine. "Huh?"

"Stay here, I'll try to see if I can get the nurse to help!"

Marco ran to the nurse's office, and Sabrina eyed the medicine one more time before giving the boy a pleased, grateful smile.


	4. Brittney

Marco approached Brittney, who sat alone in a bench. "Leave me alone, Diaz." she growled.

"I just want your opinion about one thing." Marco said, putting his hand on Brittney's shoulder. "What do you think about the idea that, when a cheerleader, it just means that she's sweet and fragile inside, and that she only needs time and a kind, patient person who'll help her ditch her facade?"

"That's one of the dumbest ideas I've ever heard." the cheerleader hissed.

"I know, and that's why I won't regret what I'll say next." Brittney raised an eyebrow. "You'll never be a nice girl, and thus, you mean nothing to me."

With that said, Marco got off the bench and left as tears slowly formed in Brittney's eyes. And when he was out of view, Brittney sulked and left as well.


	5. Janna II

Marco approached the cafeteria, but just as he set a foot into the area, Janna came out of nowhere and lunged at him. Fortunately, Marco caught the girl, pinned her to the ground...and kissed her.

"Hah! Gotcha!" the guy said playfully as the duo separated.

Once the guy left, Janna got up, felt her lips and smiled as she proudly thought, _"Clever boy."_


	6. Sabrina II

Marco spotted Sabrina in her Brittney's uniform and stopped her. "Sabrina, where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to go practice Brittney's routines, she's too bummed down to participate in the cheerleader games." the redhead explained. "Apparently, her motivation was utterly crushed from learning nobody cares about her."

The guy couldn't really tell if he was supposed to feel bad or not. Then again, Sabrina was in such an awful position because of it. "Is there any way she can recover her motivation?"

Sabrina thought about it. "She said fixing her problem could probably...well, fix it, but she doesn't know how to do that."

 _"But I do."_ Marco thought as he brushed Sabrina's hair and left.


	7. Brittney II

Marco, holding a pink gift box, approached a bummed Brittney, handed her the gift box and quickly left.

As she pondered what the heck was that all about, Brittney opened the gift and saw a "How to put the "Cheer" in "Cheerleader" book inside.

She smiled and hugged the book.


	8. Jackie II

Marco leaned against his locker when Jackie walked to him, holding her skateboard on her hand. "Jackie, why aren't you skateboarding like usual?" the guy asked, legitimately surprised.

"I figured that I could speak with you better on the ground rather than on a moving skateboard." the girl explained. She scratched her neck as she added. "Besides, I was suggested not to do it just in case I crash and hurt my nose again."

"Oh, well, I hope your nose gets better." Marco replied, giving the girl a wink.

"Thanks." the girl returned the wink.

Once Jackie left, a realization came to Marco: "I just talked with _Jackie Lynn-Thomas_ like it was nothing."

A second later, he fainted.


	9. Chantelle

Marco walked in on Chantelle practicing some routines and, noticing the cheerleader, he whistled and said, "Nice booty, girl!" before leaving.

Chantelle heard that, stopped and turned to see Ferguson walking by the spot Marco used to be. She blushed, blowed him a kiss and quickly returned to practicing her routine.


	10. Pony Head

Marco approached Princess Pony Head. "Hey, Pony Head, can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Go ahead, Turderella." the sentient floating pony head replied.

"What would happen if I grabbed your horn?" the guy asked, pointing at the pony's horn.

The princess turned to Marco and hissed, "You would summon the anger of my people! My dad would raise the dead themselves in order to crush all resistance imposed by you! And then, he would torture you, so you may regret-"

Then, without warning, Marco grabbed Pony Head's horn.

"Gah! Horn grabbing! My only weakness!" the princess yelled in horror.

Marco rolled his eyes.


	11. Sabrina III

Marco explained something with a blackboard while Sabrina sat down nearby. "And that's why CPR is short for Cardiopulmonary resuscitation, not Cookie Pain Rain."

"Wait, if that's the case, then why did it rain cookies in the cafeteria?" Sabrina questioned.

The duo scratched their chins as they tried to think of a possible solution. While Marco, for whatever reason, thought this was Tom's doing, Sabrina thought it was Oskar's fault it happened in the first place.

Somehow, they both saw their ideas. "Why do you think that the car-living keyboardist did it?" Marco questioned.

Sabrina was just as quick to ponder. "Why do you think an illuminati punk rocker did it?"

After a couple seconds of silence, the duo crossed arms and replied, "Touche."


	12. Brittney III

At the Diaz Household, Marco heard the door being knocked and answered it. He found a gift box outside, and he took it inside as Brittney took a peak from a tree.

She went closer to the window, and saw, much to her delight, Marco being absolutely overjoyed by the gift box's content: a month supply of nachos.

And then Chantelle popped out of nowhere and went to Brittney's side. "Thanks for making the nachos, Chantelle." Brittney said, brushing Chantelle's hair.

The cheerleader looked confused. "But I thought you made them-"

The Wong shushed up the cheerleader and quickly left with her as Marco swam in his nachos.


	13. Janna III

Marco and Janna approached each other, sporting big, wide smiles. "Hi Janna." Marco said.

"Hi Marco." Janna replied.

"I got something for you." Marco added, revealing a pink can.

"I got something for you too!" Janna added, revealing an identical can.

The duo took their cans, opened them...and were surprised when fake snakes didn't pop out of them. "Wait, if you had a normal can, and I had a normal, then who had the prank can?" Marco questioned.

After thinking about it for a moment, the pair left as Ferguson-covered in plastic snakes-ran away and Chantelle ran after him.


	14. Jackie III

Jackie leaned against a wall as Marco rode in her skateboard all across the park. "I think I'm geting the hang of it!" Marco exclaimed, enjoying the moment.

"Good work, buddy!" Jackie exclaimed. "Keep it up!"

Marco entered a trance at the first sentence. _"Jackie Lynn-Thomas called me buddy!"_

And then he crashed into a wall, and was approached by the worried skateboarder. "I'm okay!" he exclaimed.


	15. Chantelle II

Marco walked past by Chantelle, who had a white, laced string hanging from her left shoulder. "Chantelle, what's that on your shoulder?" the guy asked.

This got the cheerleader's attention, and she quickly noticed and hid the string back in her dress straps. "Uh...nothing, thanks for noticing, though." she replied before bolting out of the place.

This got the guy into thinking: _"I get the feeling giving sleeves to the cheerleader outfit would make sure that's never seen again."_

And a couple seconds later, Marco and the cheerleaders were at the principal's office.

Marco donned a mafia member outfit and a lollipop in his mouth. "I'm going to make ya an offer ye can't refuse, m'kay?" he said in an italian tone.


	16. Pony Head II

Marco ate nachos when Pony Head Flew nearby. "Hey, Pony Head, want some?" the guy inquired, showing the flying pony head a nacho.

"What do you want, Diaz?" the pony head asked.

Marco shrugged. "I just want to see what happens when you eat."

Pony Head shrugged her non-existent shoulders and ate the nacho in an instant. Once she swallowed, she suddenly became showered in a golden sparkle-filled mist that gave her a golden aura.

"Don't ask." the equine head growled.


	17. Chantelle III

At the gym, Marco stood in front of Chantelle, who was getting ready to fall into Marco's arms.. "Okay, Chantelle, just let yourself fall." Marco said in a trustworthy tone. "I'm going to make sure you don't end up as a brunette Sabrina."

The guy turned to Sabrina, who was watching nearby. "No offense!"

Chantelle swallowed her fears and fell...right into Marco's lifted arm. She turned around and saw he was using his remaining arm to watch a video on his phone. "Neat, a new flavor of ice cream's been invended!" he remarked, unaware of his surroundings.

Chantelle poked Marco, got his attention and then made him look at the current situation.

Marco's response was nothing more than a confused, "What?"


	18. Pony Head III

Marco drank a soda when Pony Head flew past him. "Yo, Pony Head!" he called, getting the flying head's attention. "Bet you can't hit the bullseye over there."

Pony Head turned to a bullseye conveniently placed bullseye on a tree. Without saying a word, she aimed and shot...which hit a bull in the eye.

"Well, I hit a bull's eye." the pony head stated, causing Marco to spit out his drink. "Does that count?"

"If we live to tell the tale!" the guy exclaimed.

The bull immediately headed for the duo, and Pony Head quickly flew away, with Marco tagging along.


	19. Finale

Marco sat on a bench, looking at the sky as he remembered what he did the past few days: kiss Janna, learn skateboarding with Jackie, something with Brittney and Chantelle, and messing with Pony Head.

 _"Okay, what should I do right now?"_ he thought in contemplation.

And then, without warning, a shooting star crashed on top of him. The shooting star, of course, was Star. "Hi Marco!" she cheerfully greeted. "So, how was your time with the girls?"

"It was okay, I guess, though I'm stuck on what to do now." the guy replied, helping the girl get up.

"Well, I know what we can do: go to another dimension for a wild adventure!" Star eclaimed, taking out her dimensional scissors.

Marco's sole response was a sarcastic "Yay..." before he and Star jumped into the portal she cut open.


End file.
